For efficient human intercommunication through an information processor (including typewriter, computer, teletypewriter, typesetter and the like), it is essential to have a comprehensible coding system with a small number of signs, such as the Roman alphabet for English. However, in the case of the Chinese, Japanese and Korean languages, the conventional written signs consist of thousands of different characters, and hence for each of these languages there has been a long standing need for a system for coding these characters so that the coded signs can be read and understood by an average literate person without coding manual or device, so that the coding identifies the individual conventional characters with precision, so that the coding can be input on a keyboard not much larger than a conventional U.S. typewriter keyboard, and so that the coding is adapted to the information processing technology now in use for transcribing the English language. Efforts in the past to deal with these problems have produced solutions that concentrated on some of these problems without solving them as a whole.